Silent Syndromes
by Devil's proof
Summary: Sakura-Centric, A/A  Action/Adventure, AR  Alternate Reality, Silent Hill crossover: Sakura will never know the meaning of sanity again...oh well.
1. Empty Corridors

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_Chapter I: Empty Corridors_

* * *

_Sakura_..ugh her head was pounding.

_Sakura_...where was she? Who was shaking her?

Her eyelids cracked open and her vision blurred. Light flooded in and she groaned. Three blurry silhouettes hovered above her. She squinted and the silhouettes soon acquired color and definite shape, finding herself looking into Ino's green eyes. She broke into a smile and turned her head toward Shikamaru and Choji exchanging a few words that Sakura's ears failed to catch.

Sakura became aware of how cold it was and sprung up, almost colliding her forehead into Ino's. "Woah, forehead. Watch where you point that thing. It could be lethal." Ino smirked, but found herself frowning when the she did not snap back with a snarky reply. She looked disoriented and winced every once in awhile when she pressed her palms against the stone bench.

Ino let out a gasp and Sakura's head snapped up, following her eyes down to her blood caked and shriveled fingertips. The skin was damage like she had pricked herself several times on each finger. She moaned when headache drilled a hole into her head. Ino shifted next to her, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Nothing made sense. Sakura felt heavy like she had been doing over exerting exercises with a drunken Lee. Her throat was parched and her tongue was dry like she had been stranded in the desert for days without food or water. Apprehension whirled in her mind. Disconcert by the state of her hands that she had no memory of. Distressed because she could not remember anything from last night or that when she tried to, her mind went blank and she would find it draining to try to think anymore. Alarmed because she had no clue how she woke up outside. Finding waking up on the same bench her formal teammate left her on three years ago depressing all the same.

Ino watched her childhood friend struggle with worry. "Here." she reached over and hovered a glowing palm over her hands, casting a thoughtful yet melancholic light in her eyes. Team Ten were on their way headed to Choji's favorite buffet for breakfast when Shikamaru spotted the blush haired girl. It struck Ino how out of place she looked. Laying down on the cold hard bench completely still. White light from the cloudy sky cast a discolored and sickly look on her skin and Ino had felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach, but did not voice her fear. Instead she bolted toward the slumped kunoichi and felt for pulse, pressing her fingers around her body for any jutting ribs. Sighing with relief when she did not find anything. Yet now as she healed Sakura, she noted how faint her chakra levels were. Like she been using them for a prolong period of time.

The blond was not as skilled nor as experienced Sakura, but whatever she had been doing had left the skin on her palms ripped and dry from over use. "Sakura.." Ino began, unsure whether this was the appropriate time to question her, "What..happened?".

Sakura could not answer. She watched the green light knit her skin. She hoped in a few hours her memories would piece themselves together but found herself inexplicably wishing she would never remember. There was a rustle of fabric and Sakura found Shikamaru kneeling down in front of her.

She regarded him with curiosity as he watched her. He then closed his eyes and sighed, standing up in a relax manner with his arms behind his head. "She doesn't know anything. Just leave her alone and lets go. Choji is getting restless."

Choji's cheeks suddenly went red when the blush-haired girl's eyes were directed at him. Ino suddenly stood and glared at Shikamaru, outraged. "And ignore her just like that! What kind of a friend are you to abandon her just like-"

"I am not ignoring her. She just clearly doesn't want to be bothered by it." Ino looked down toward Sakura who was immersed with her hands. "Bring her with us." with that Shikamaru walked forward with Choji eagerly following him, seemingly trying to hide from Sakura's line of view. Ino let out a heavy sigh and help her friend up, trying to avoid touching her hands.

Sakura scrubbed her hands thoroughly under the faucet, trying to scrape every scrap of blood. She gripped the edges of the sink and bore her eyes into the mirror. She ran her hands through her hair only to find there was a painful tug. She winced and tried to pull away the locks that were seemingly glued to her cheek, alarming herself upon discovering dried blood clinging to her hair.

Her hand leaped to her cheek, scratching away the blood crust that clung to her skin. She looked down at her hand wide-eyed in fear, flakes wedged themselves between the crevices of her nails. She desperately rinsed the blood out her hair. Crimson suds washed down the drain. She ripped off several pieces of paper towels and rubbed her locks between them, leaving them slightly darker and crimpy.

She splashed cold water on her face and roughly wiped the dewdrops away, stretching the bags under her eyes. She stared at the mirror for a moment, trying to calm her nerves before she crimpled the soiled paper towel and chucked it into the bin.

The blush haired girl watched with a smile as Ino's arm sprung up, waving her hand vigorously. Instantly speaking animatedly about the new boutique that opened up down the street from her family's flower shop. Sakura nodded along with her to let her know she was listening, even though she was not really paying attention. Casting a long side-glance at Shikamaru and Choji who grinned and snickered behind their hands. It seemed the only female of their team rarely got to talk about her favorite hobby with someone who would remotely 'listen' to her.

Ino narrowed her eyes at Sakura who continued to nod even after she had stopped talking. A sly smirk made its way to her lips. She glared at Choji, who tried to warn the blush haired girl. "So.." she began. "Narutō is cute looking isn't he?" she broke into laughter when she stopped nodding and turned slightly red.

"So," Shikamaru began, trying to stray away from the subject before Sakura could violently react to the question. "What are the details for tonight?"

Sakura cocked her head and lifted an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Shikamaru gave her a slight look of disbelief. Maybe he should be a little more worried of what she had been doing last night. "Gaara, the dinner party? Aren't you suppose to escor-" he watched in surprise when her eyes lit up and leaped off the bench. Shikamaru found that he could only utter out "Wha..?"

"I'm sorry! But I just remembered I am suppose to have breakfast with Narutō and Sai! I promised him!" she then turned on her heel and ran off. "See you guys later!" Ino crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. She wanted to spend more time with her. She rarely got to nowadays.

**-x-**

Naruto's hand itched toward the chopsticks but gripped his wrist and restrained it from reaching any further. He slumped in his seat and sighed. He wanted to wait for Sakura, but his stomach was hosting a Capella of grumbles and his noodles were getting cold. A sudden slurp had him like a deer caught in the headlights and his head creaked as he slowly turned toward Sai, who was about to bring the noodles to his lips.

Sai smiled at him and leaned over to feed him in the mouth. Naruto spazzed and slapped the food away, almost casting a sad look toward the soiled noodles that lay unceremoniously on the ground but quickly leaped from his seat and pointed a accusing finger at Sai who just glanced at the noodles, muttered 'oh' and reached over to grab another pair of chopsticks.

"_What are you doing_!" the blond glared at him.

"What?" he asked like he done nothing wrong, his hand midway. Genuine confusion written on his face.

"What do you mean _what_! We are suppose to wait for Sakura!" he could not believe this! Here he was refraining himself from tasting those..delicious _golden_ noodles and the _juicy_ barbecue pork that was just calling out to him..No! He is suppose to wait. _Maybe..._ and the mental restraint crumbled. Naruto reached over to his bowl and pinched the pork, bringing it his mouth and gulping it down.

The curtain lifted and in came Sakura, huffing and puffing. "Good morning guys! Sorry I'm late."

The pork lodged itself in his throat and his face rapidly turned purple. He flailed his arms and his fingers curled around his neck. Sakura watched in alarm and moved to aid, but Sai appeared behind him and bent him over. He wrapped his arms around his waist and fisted one hand while the other hand covered the other. Naruto was thrust upward with each pump until the slimy chunk flew out of his mouth.

Sakura covered her mouth in disgust.

Naruto's eyes were half-lidded, unknowingly worrying his teammate. "Thank you..Sakura." his cheeks were flushing heavily, but instantly fled his face when he realized the blush haired girl stood in front of him. He felt dread in the pit of his stomach and turned his head around slowly to come face to face with Sai. The blond instantly ripped himself away from him and pointed a shaking finger at him. "What the _hell_ is wron-" a fist struck his head and he found himself cowering, nursing his throbbing bump. "Ow! Sakura! What was that for!"

"That's for being a idiot! And for yelling at Sai even after he saved your life!" she crossed her arms and huffed. Sai watched her in slight surprise, his teammates completely missing the feat. She normally never stood up for him. Always hitting him when he insulted Naruto or Sasuke. A smile curled on his lips.

"Thank you, ugly."

Naruto's eyes went wide and signaled at him to 'shut up'. A vein visibly bulged in her forehead and her left eye twitched.

Sai blasted through the curtains. He hurtled through the air. His face had a hard time catching up with his body. Naruto stared behind her with wide terrified eyes and trembling legs as she stiffly made her way over to the pathetic sizzling crumbled heap.

Sakura sipped her milk tea happily. Naruto had a hard time eating his noodles with the large throbbing bruises that swollen his cheeks, making him look like he was awkwardly puckering his lips. Wincing and dropping his chopsticks on the floor when he accidentally took a chunk out of the inside of his cheek. Tears leaked from his eyes and he slumped in his stool. Sai's pale skin made the red and purple bruises on the side of his cheek more prominent. His jaw loudly clicked and popped every time he chewed.

Sakura glanced at her teammates from the corner of her eye. She planned on healing them, but for now she would let them suffer. Sai deserved every bit of the injury he got. Narutō unfortunately was in the line of fire. Her eyes soften when she noticed the pitiful longing look he gave his bowl of ramen. She sighed and set down her tea. She reached over and hovered both hands above his cheeks. Scolding him when he flinched or moved. As his cheeks reduced in size and returned to his skin color, Sakura felt startlingly tired and the tips of fingers were developing a stinging pain. Milk green light faded away and Narutō's fingers touched his cheeks. His face broke into a grin and he thanked her. Unable to resist embracing her. She pulled away smiling and made her way over to Sai who regarded her with utmost curiosity.

"Stop looking at me like belong in a zoo." she playfully warned.

Sai opened his mouth to comment, but once his jaw clicked, he was quickly reminded why he was like this in the first place. It seemed like the only sensible thing he had done thought Sakura. She lifted her hand and ghosted it over his jaw, closing her eyes. Sai watched her face as the warm light brushed against his skin. It felt..nice. Frowning when it faded away and she rubbed her fingers. Sai was not sure how to thank her. He should just say thank you, but Naruto gave her a hug. Should he give her a hug? Maybe it was custom to hug your healers after they did their service.

He reached out and grabbed her wrist much to the bewilderment of Sakura. He pulled her toward him and slid his arm around her waist. He smiled down at Sakura who stared at him with wide eyes. "Thank you u-Sakura for your services."

Naruto stared, gaping at them. Feeling jealousy rise and disappear when Sakura pulled away from him, slightly red-faced. Sakura awkwardly drank her tea, oblivious to the heated glares Narutō sent Sai. While Sai, uncertain if he had done anything wrong, continued to smile at the blond, intensifying his glares.

Sakura sighed in content, feeling the creamy liquid sooth her throat. Relinquishing the mild anxiety bubbling in her mind. She felt tense around Ino and her team, thinking they might notice her nervousness and confront her about it. Feeling relieved when she had a reason to leave without seeming too suspicious. Yet paranoia rose tenfold as she sat in the same bar with her teammates.

Naruto might be dense and incredibly stupid at times. Unable to grasp the concept that a priestess was asking to sleep with him, but always sensed when something was bothering her. Even if it was such a simple thing. Fussing over her and trying to get her to voice her thoughts. Getting worked up over the slightest discomfort. And then there was Sai. He had a keen eye and was blunt about it. If by some chance Naruto did not notice, he would then.

Sakura looked down when a gleam caught her eye and reached into her shirt pocket, pulling out a silver pen. A single pulse clashed with her own and voices faded in her head.

Naruto wanted to rip that smile right off his face. He did not like it one bit that he hugged her like that. It was too...intimate for his taste. He was going to make sure Sakura sat near him at the dinner party, away from this pale creep. Maybe he could walk her home after dinner and maybe, if was he real lucky, a peck on the cheek. He glared daggers at Sai who was eating his noodles, oblivious. Deciding he had enough of the boy, Naruto turned to Sakura, picking at the strip of pork wedged between his teeth. He opened his mouth to say something when he found her strangely fixated on a pen in her hands.

He frowned and leaned forward, yelling at Sai to back off when he leaned against him to looked over his shoulder. Something warm splattered on his feet and he looked over to find dread written on his teammate's face. She clutched the pen in her trembling hand. "I'm sorry, I just remember I have to do something." she said in a hurry. A fake smile plastered on her face.

"Sakura-"

"See you later guys!" The blond watched her bolt from sight, worry hanging heaving in his heart. He bent down to pick up the fallen cup, grimacing with disgust as the sticky liquid spread throughout the sole of his foot. Emitting a squishy noise every time he pressed down on the rubber. Sai watch Naruto's expression with curiosity, expecting him to follow the pink haired girl, but was inwardly surprised when he just slumped on the edge of the stool and crossed his arms over his chest.

-x-

"Kikyō! Kikyō!" Sakura followed after her colleague who was speed walking down the hall of offices. The woman was ignoring her and doing a good job of it. She followed her into a small room. "I said I was sorry." The woman slammed a stack of paperwork on the desk startling her.

"I trusted you to fill them out and file them for today." she separated them into different stacks, angrily slamming seal stamps on them.

"I know and I am sorr-"

"Sorry!" the woman cut her off and walked toward the door when she noticed her outburst had caused everyone outside the office to stop and whisper amongst themselves. She closed it shut from prying eyes and ears. "Tell that to the rest of our staff who have to have two thousand ryō taken out of their paychecks!" she hissed.

Sakura frowned. "Why! That is unfair. We are not even apart of the Physical Therapy department."

"Yes, but I was temporarily assigned." she put her hands on her hips. "Even if I am not part of it. I am part of _this_ staff and I was assigned _Mai'_s position. Second in charge. Therefore whatever what was not done during the time of my command, becomes my responsibility until I am finished with it. Regardless if it is temporary or not." she sighed and stacked papers together, organizing them into different folders. "I don't know why I am blaming you. You had nothing to do with this. It was my fault." Sakura flinched at the disappointment evident in her voice. She had let her down. She had remembered she oh so diligently convinced her colleague that she could take care of the paperwork while she took the night off.

_The blush-haired girl stood "Why don't I fill them out and file them for you? Why don't you take the rest of the night off?"_

"_Sakura," she began._

"_No. You are clearly tired and have been working for seven hours straight." it was Sakura's turn to put her hands on her hips. "And what if you make a mistake during your sleepless night? No. Let me handle this and you won't have to owe me back."_

_Kikyō watched her but sighed with defeat. "Alright, alright." she shook her head. "You win, but those papers must be filled and filed by tomorrow morning. I am trusting you with this."_

_Sakura grinned at her. Hands clasped behind her back, rocking on her heels. "Yes! You have my word."_

"_Geez kid, all happy over filling papers. Something must really be wrong with you."_

Thing is Sakura did fill and file those papers. She did read through the sea full of text, checked off options, signed off signatures and slammed seal stamps at the bottom of the pages. She set them into different folders and stored them under colors, names and dates.

But just as she was three quarters into the paperwork, the ink in her pen ran out. She shook it, rubbed it against her palms, scratched the tip against a blank sheet of paper only to leave etches. She huffed. She looked around the desks for an extra pen, rummaged through clutter in the drawers, coming out empty handed. She had groaned and cursed the Gods.

She had gone downstairs, greeted staff as they left for the night. Asked every single one of them for a pen, but all of them had shaken their head and mumbled an apology. She had found the silver pen in the drawer of the empty reception desk. However that is where the memory went blank.

Kikyō's fingers found their way to her chin and lifted it to meet eye to eye. "Don't look sad. I like it better when your face is alight with childlike delight." she moved around the desk and hugged the young girl. Sakura rested her head on her chest while Kikyō carded her hands through her hair. "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

Kikyō was not the type to let favors be done for her. Hell, never had she asked help for something she could do. She rarely allowed people to help her with anything. Sakura even had offered to take her place when a young nurse had popped in and told her she was needed at PTD, but she straight out refused. When Sakura had finally convinced her that she could do something for her, her chest had swelled up with pride when Kikyō accepted. She understood her, she may not be mad with her, but she knew that she had damaged her trust.

"Look, take the rest of the day off and we will discus this further tomorrow. Besides, you are meeting your friends later tonight."

**-x-**

Sakura's heels clicked down the brightly lit corridor. She passed closed doors and number plates. Nurses and patients greeted her, but she was too wrapped up in her guilt to notice. An elderly woman nearing the age of seventy five, bundled up in a white fluffy shawl, sat peacefully in a plastic chair outside her room. Knitting the ends of a tattered scarf. She lifted the ball of yarn, patting it so it would stay put, but let out a small gasp when it tumbled off her lap and rolled across the hall just as the blush haired girl passed.

Sakura stopped and bent down to retrieve it. "Oh, thank you Sakura. I was afraid I was going to have to get up." she offered the young girl a warm smile. Mrs Kin was one of the oldest patients at this hospital. She was a sweet old lady who had fifteen grandchildren crowded around her every afternoon, sharing stories of her latest 'adventure'. "I was wondering." she set her knitting down. "If you would be so kind as to fix my old radio there." she gestured a trembling hand into the room. "It has been acting real strange lately. Has me hearing the same song everyday. Such a sad song." she stood thoughtful for a moment. "It seems even as I change the station, the song still remains the same."

Sakura frown. "That's odd."

"Hello Hana. It is time for your daily therapy." a bright faced young man appeared in front of them and helped the old woman up, seemingly avoided looking at Sakura. Hana's eyes lit up at the appearance of the young man and handed her knitting to Sakura.

"It's time already?" wondered Hana.

"Yes," she gripped his arm and with a trembling hand, pulled herself up. "It is almost twelve. You want to be ready when your grandchildren come."

"Always so helpful." she patted his cheek affectionately causing him to blush bashfully. Hana gripped the railing on the wall and looked toward Sakura. "You should consider an outing with a young man like him." causing the young man to become red to his ears. "But, please Sakura. If you could fix my radio. I'd be so thankful."

Sakura watched the young man lead Hana away and let out a sad sigh.

She entered the room, setting the knitting supplies down on the bed and looked around for the radio, spotting it on nightstand. She lifted the small portable radio. Turning the knob until a light illuminated the dial.

Static blurred between every station as the knob ticked. She skimmed through a variety songs, news reports, interviews, commercials, finding nothing wrong with it. She browsed through stations, satisfied when she found classical music playing and set it down.

Sakura was about to leave the room when static blared through the speakers and set itself on a soft melancholic voice.

'_..some simple loving words. You touched my body once..it burns._'

The young girl stared at it wide-eyed. Her heart thumped heavily in her chest. She slowly approached it. Tentatively reached out a hand when a loud metal screech stopped her dead in her tracks. She popped her head outside, frowning when people were not looking around in confusion nor running around the corner to investigate.

_I couldn't of heard it in my head_. Sakura went about the hall. Asking people if they heard anything unusual not a few moments ago, but all shook their head. She walked down a number of corridors, taking a flight of stairs.

She rounded the corner and stopped short. Ceiling lights flickered and hummed above her, casting a ominous feeling down the long hallway. She moved cautiously, trying to ignore the gripping feeling that someone or _something_ at any moment was going to crawl from out the slightly ajar doors or twitching from around the corner.

Further down the walls seemed to gain a rusty stains, which struck her as odd. She had past through this hallway everyday. She walked this way this morning and never did she see these stains before, in fact neither were the lights remotely malfunctioning. She mouthed 'kai' and nothing changed. Sakura hugged herself, rubbing her shoulders at the sudden mucid cold that brushed against her skin. There was a a faint sound of water dripping somewhere in the distance.

The tiles underneath her feet were cracked and dirty. Some miles away from their slot. She stopped near a bulletin broad. The glass was filthy and rust was growing between the wedges in the metal frame. Inside, pinned against the eaten away cork wall were old yellow edged newspapers and announcements. The text was hard to read over the dirt and stains that coated the glass. Sakura squinted.

"Alchemi-" she gasped and whirled around when she caught glimpse of pale face and sunken cheeks in the murky reflection of the glass. Suddenly the lights above her went out leading a domino effect down the hall, causing a yelp to escape her throat. Her hands leaped over her mouth and her eyes went wide and shook. Her frame trembled and her heart was the only thing loud in her ears.

She stood submerged in darkness. Light that showered from the previous hall was gone. It was almost like the whole hospital went into a complete blackout. She felt the hairs on the nape of her neck stand. There was something in the dark with her. She did her best to stay completely stock still, crushing the urge to bolt from her spot. She was vaguely aware she could just bash, whoever was stalking her, skull's in, but common sense seemed to fly out the window.

_Something_ was breathing. Hot air fanned across the side of her clammy neck. She stiffened and muffled the whimper that escaped her lips. The breathing seemed to bounce around her and suddenly it was gone. She slowly backed away, bumping into the bulletin broad and let out a scream. She slumped on the cold damp floor, curled into herself and clenched her eyes shut.

* * *

_End of Chapter I_

* * *

Feed back always welcome!

I revised it. Some parts bothered me.


	2. Straight Jacket

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_Chapter II: Straight Jacket_

* * *

Her feet thundered madly against the floor. Eyes wide with fear, never daring to look back. Her heart drummed against her ribcage almost drowning out the barrage of paws pounding in her wake. She made a sharp turn, nearly slipping to the ground. Her hands caught the floor and she quickly scrambled out of way. The thing behind her skidded and smashed into a corner, howling.

Sakura kept her eyes straight ahead of her. Her mind going back not a few moments ago.

_She sat on the floor, nails painfully digging into her shins. Toes curling and sweating bullets. She tried to calm her nerves. Tried to tell herself that this was not real. None of it was real. Yet as she opened her eyes and saw nothing but darkness, she could not convince herself any longer. It was so hard to grasp. It all seemed so surreal. _

_It be contradictory though. Denying the existence of terrors such as these when there are so many unknown phenomenons. Many would not believe demons to exist and yet here they are. Nothing more than a large concentrations of chakra that had developed their own bodies and minds. Sealed inside close friends. Many do not believe medic-nins are able to create such feats, but here she is. It be cretinous to say things do not exist just because it rarely happens, if at all. _

_Without much thought, Sakura slipped her hand into her shirt pocket and pulled out the pen. She twiddled with it, surprising herself when light erupted in her face, __momentarily blinding her. She quickly covered it and winced, blinking the red dots that danced in her vision. _

_She removed her hand, twisting the listel down and the light gradually faded away. Sakura found herself grinning as she twisted the fillet up and down, the light fading in and out. She shut it off, clutching the torch in her hand, and moved to stand up._

_Suddenly a door slammed open, echoing down the empty corridor. The door rattled from the impact against the wall and Sakura instantly ducked under the bulletin broad. Her back pressed firmly against the wall. Her arms spread out behind her, sweaty hands gripped the rail. She tried to control her breathing and strain her ears. There was faint shuffling and footsteps. Sakura's breathing hitched. Someone was there. _Something _was making its way down the corridor._

_The footsteps were awkward and they dragged on. There was a rustle and Sakura held her breath, tensing her muscles. Feet staggered a few inches away from her own. She crinkled her nose at the sudden foul smell. It smelled like bile and urine. She fought hard not to gag and clenched her eyes shut, listening in as it passed. Sakura mentally counted to three and carefully crawled on all fours, mindful that the pen did not accidentally clang against the tiles._

_She twisted the listel half way and held her breath as she pointed the dim light toward the direction it went. Sakura bit back a scream. She only caught a glimpse of it and it was enough to strike terror into her. The manlike monstrosity's skin was marred and stretched all around its hunched back, strapping its arms to its body like a straitjacket._

_She could not think further on it when the entire hall was suddenly flooded with light. She flinched and blinked away the green dots in her vision. She staggered to her feet and looked around her in alarm and disbelief."What the..?" The walls and tiles where white and intact, exactly how they were this glass in front of her was clean and unblemished by rust and dirt. The cork wall was not rotting nor were the papers pinned on to it a decade old. The text was perfectly legible and there was no cadaverous face lurking behind her. Sakura let out a shaky laugh and briefly wondered if she was going insane until she noticed the opened door down the hall. She took a deep breath and moved laterally, peeking around the corner. She breathed out and closed her eyes in relief. The hall was empty. No conspicuous monster wandering around. _

_The door in front of her creaked ajar and the hairs on the nape of her neck stood. Sakura slowly turned her head to face the low growling that uttered from the darkness of the room. She watched the shadows with unspeakable fear and took an involuntary step back. Empty eye sockets stared back at her. Large scarred paws stepped out of the darkness, dragging along a hideously disfigured body, whose spine disturbingly jutted out of its back. Its long tongue dragged out of its torn jaw. Ripped and sutured skin riddled its swollen hind legs. _

_The monster crouched on its back legs and leaped at her. She threw her body out of the way and it rammed itself into the wall. It pulled itself out of the crushed handrail and shook its head, its neck now bent at a odd angle. Without much further thought, Sakura bolted, the creature hot on her trail._

Sakura had tried to evade it many times, but it always managed track her down. She rounded the corner and quickly locked herself in a dark closet. Its heavy gait stopped just outside. Bulky feet blocked the light that slipped through from under the door. She held her breath when it pressed its nose between the gap and sniffed.

She backed away slowly, tripping and stumbling on the clatter of broomsticks and buckets. She quickly stood up and screamed when something caught her hair and ripped it off her scalp. The thing outside let out a strident growl and rammed itself against the door, violently rattling it. Three forms suspended from the ceiling, uncurled themselves and small rawboned hands curled around her neck, picking her up right off the floor, kicking and screaming.

Her nostrils flared and her mouth gaped, begging for air. She desperately tried to peel off their bony hands, digging her nails into their skin. They shrieked and dug their hands into her skull, yanking handfuls of hair. Pressure built up around her face, dangerously close to exploding.

Sakura's world felt sluggish, but managed to gather enough chakra into her fist, ignoring the searing pain in her muscles and struck the suspended body. It shattered under her fist like glass and she dropped to the floor, crouping. She stumbled to her feet, quickly pulling out her torch and twisting it up to full power. Two pairs of stitched up eyelids snapped their attention toward her. They were clothesless. Their small sutured bodies not giving specifics on genders. She watched in horror when they dropped from the ceiling and ran at her with outstretched arms.

Sakura tried to maneuver herself around the enclosed space, but tripped over the clutter of mops and broomsticks, her foot jammed itself into a bucket. She fell face first, her forehead smacking itself against the floor. The torch flew out of her hands and skidded across the tiles. Their nimble footsteps were drowned out by the whine and groan of the metal door. Small hands clutched and squeezed the life out of her throat. While another pair dug their nails into her thighs.

She gritted her teeth, fighting the darkness that was consuming her vision, more than it already had. She twisted her body, pinning the choking body under the weight of her head and wrenched her leg out of the other's grip, its nails shredding her flesh as it tried to hold on. A cry ripped from her throat and she bucked her head, shattering the body below. She swung her leg up and brought it down, crushing the other into pieces. She stared at it and dropped her head back down, sighing with relief.

It was silent and her eyebrows furrowed. She craned her neck over to the door when she realized the barraged had stopped and spotted a shriveled up hand. She yelped and leaped to her feet, swatting away the crumbled limbs. She quickly picked up the fallen torch and cautiously approached the concave metal. She peered under the door and saw a vast white floor. She stood and tried to turn the knob, frowning when it did not turn all the way. She shook the door and tried to unlock it, but it did not budge. She looked behind her, flashing the torch frenziedly around the corners of the room and whimpered. She desperately banged her hands against the door. She really needed some fresh air, she was growing claustrophobic and was starting to imagine dainty footsteps around her.

She gathered chakra into her trapped foot and kicked the door open, bursting the bucket into a pieces. The metal door flew off its hinges and crashed on the floor. She quickly stepped out and looked around fearfully. She was vaguely aware of the stinging pain in her legs as she ran down the corridors. She moved laterally, her heart pounding loudly in her ears, and slid around the corner, bracing her back against the wall. She was suspicous of everything knowing that _thing_ was still roaming around.

She slowly backed away and turned, almost ramming into Gaara's chest. "Hello Sakura, I was looking for you. Your colleague said that you might have.." his words died out when she cried 'oh Gaara' and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into the crook of his neck. Gaara stood there for a moment and tentatively, but awkwardly, wrapped his arms around her waist. Fighting the blood that rushed to his cheeks when her hot breath ghosted over his skin.

Gaara looked over his shoulder, glaring at Kankuro who snickered at the sight. But something was terribly wrong

here.

Her posture said it. Her eyes and expression had said it too. She was terrified of something. He could feel her heart beating against his chest. She smelled like fear. He knew that scent all too well. Temari seemed to sense it too because she approached the pair and laid a hand on Sakura's trembling one. Before Gaara could comprehend what was happening, Sakura had ripped herself from him and knocked him away. He stumbled and slammed into his brother. His gourd knocking the wind out of Kankuro's lungs. Temari watched her brothers crash on the ground in shock and felt a fist grab a handful of her top, throwing her in the same fashion. Temari's bottom collided with the floor and she winced.

The blush haired girl whimpered and dashed down the hall, skidding around the corner and disappearing out of sight. Kankuro grunted, his head reeling. Temari scuffled over and pulled Gaara to his feet, along with Kankuro. "What the hell is wrong with her!" He growled.

"I don't know, but she is just asking for a war." she narrowed her eyes, her back still throbbed. "She attacked a village's leader!"

"No." Temari snapped her eyes toward Gaara. "I will not condemn her until I know the truth." his voice was stern, leaving no room for negotiation. His body disappeared into a whirl of sand and Kankuro cursed under his breath about stubborn younger brothers.

**-x-**

Gaara's grainy vision cleared. He stood on a high rooftop seemingly watching the Friday night life below. Couples, families and friends crowded the streets and festive, colorful booths. Floriated, silken kimono's sleeves and purses fluttered around, dragging a unsuspecting beaus under the cluster of glowing paper orbs. Children ran about, colorful sparks flying from their tiny fists. Proud mothers ushered their little girls to glide through the crowd while fathers carried their sons high on their shoulders, pointing at the starry sky. People in masks and mystic robes draped around their shoulders, fiddled with ivory horse hair and wooden instruments.

Startled cries cut through the joyous laughter and Gaara's eyes narrowed when he spotted a familiar pink head. Civilians were thrown to the ground and others moved away from Sakura like she was a plague.

She looked around frantically and bolted around the corner of the building he was on, making a beeline into the dark forest. In the corner of his eye he noticed a flicker of two familiar persons jumping from roof to roof and his body dispersed into sand.

Scenery blurred as he sprung from branch to branch, following the foot tracks she left behind. Gaara found himself frowning. She would never make such an obvious mistake. It was very careless on her part. Something so _unlike_ her calculating self. He suddenly stopped. He had sensed it before and he sensed it now. This entire forest reeked of it. Fear. _Her_ fear.

A blood curling cry ripped through the forest and he found himself running faster than he had ever done before. He broke through a clearing and found Sakura dragging her body toward hollow tree. Her arms trembled and pitiful whimpers escaped her lips. She curled her legs toward her chest and buried her face in her knees. Muffled sobs shook her small frame and Gaara was aware Temari and Kankuro stood behind him. He approached Sakura, kneeling down in front of her.

Her shoulders visibly stiffened and she snapped her head up, regarding him with wide terrified eyes. Tears streamed down her face and her hands shot out, clutching his sleeves. "You have to get out of here..please. Go." she pleaded, looking around with a frenzied glint in her eye as if she knew someone was watching. Her gazed stopped short over his shoulder and she whimpered, pressing her face against his chest. Gaara frowned and looked behind him. His frown deepened when he found nothing there. He looked back at her and felt his concern raise.

"There is nothing there, Sakura."

She pulled away and stared at him in disbelief. "How can you say that! Are you blind!" she shrieked. She clenched her eyes and stretched the fabric underneath her grip. "Get away! Get away!" her fists flew, but he caught her wrists, restraining her from making another move. He locked eyes with her and gave her body a brief jerk, shaking her out of her demeanor.

"Sakura! _Stop_." she flinched at the sharp tone in his voice. Why did he not believe her? There was a woman with a broken neck standing in the trees. Her body littered in boils and tears. How hard is that to miss? "Now. Look at me Sakura." she reluctantly locked eyes with him. "Why did you assault us. I want the entire truth." she shook her head and pressed her lips together. Gaara let out a sigh. "If you don't, I will have you arrested."

"You better tell us or else." Temari warned behind him. "The charges will be severe. Not only did you attack Suna's leader but a ambassador as well. In the presence of two bodyguards." she frowned at her silence. "C'mon, I don't want to have to do this. You're a close friend of mine, but I can't let this go."

"Look. We are giving you a chance here." Kankuro crossed his arms. "I don't want to this anymore than they do. You saved my life and my brother's, but what you did is unforgivable."

Sakura's eyes fell. How could she tell them when they did not believe her in the first place? Why could they not see there was a woman with a broken neck nor be disgusted at the grotesque carcass of that _thing_ she had to fight, who almost crushed her legs? That thing chased her down the hall. They were there for god sakes!

She stopped short, her eyes slowly widen and mental bricks kicked in. What if she was the _only_ one that could see them? Did that make her insane? Schizophrenic? No! She could not of had imagined it all! It was all too _real_.

Gaara's arm brushed against her thigh and Sakura cried out. She curled up into a ball and buried her back into the tree. Temari rushed over and kneeled next to Gaara. Kankuro stood slightly behind them. Temari leaned over and tried unfold her, but Sakura shook her head and pushed her hands away mumbling 'no'. Temari shared a glance with Gaara. She then turn to Sakura and struggled to get her to uncurl. Sakura continued to resist until the blond gave her a sharp glare and she slumped in defeat against the tree. Temari slipped her hand under her skirt and Kankuro blushed at her boldness. "S-sister what are you doing!" he practically screeched. "Look if you float that way. I understand, but young girls? C'm-"

"Oh shut up Kankuro! That's not what I am looking for." she snapped. She motioned Gaara to move over and unfolded her legs. She lifted her skirt, riding it up her thighs, ignoring Kankuro's immature squeaks and grimaced at the sight. Milky moonlight glistened the four irregular tear like wounds running from her upper thighs down to her lower thighs. Her dark blue skirt was soaked, her skin was pale and clammy. Rivulets of blood cascaded down the side of her thighs. She thickly swallowed "Sakura..who did this to you?"

When she did not answer Gaara moved closer and tried to get her to look at him. Sakura tried to look away but Gaara guided her chin towards himself. Sakura's voice was merely a whisper. "The children in the closet." she painfully closed her eyes. She did not have to look at their faces to know they thought of her insane. "I was running away from this..this _thing_ and I hid in the closet, but then..these..genderless children hanging from the ceiling attacked me. Choked me." she shivered when a light breeze brushed passed her wounds. "I crushed them and ran out, bumping into you guys. Then that thing rounded the corner and barreled straight toward Gaara-"

"Oh cut the crap! This is ridiculous!" Kankuro cut her off. Sakura suddenly stood up, startling Gaara and Temari, ready to come to her defense but winced and rested heavily against the tree, her legs stung horribly. The fired up emotions suddenly extinguished.

"Kankuro-"

"Oh come off it Gaara!" he glared at his brother. "She freaking went _mental!_" he raised his arms in the air for emphasis. "For all we know she could be lying!" he huffed and got close to his brother's face. "I mean, how do you she didn't just do this to herself?"

"Why would I do _this_ to myself!" she screamed, outraged. "I am telling you the truth!" She jabbed a finger into her chest. "This _fucking_ hurts!"

"I'm sorry Sakura, but..'genderless children hanging from the ceiling'? It is honestly hard to believe." Temari rose.

She snapped her head towards Temari ready to resort only to be halted when Kankuro spoke. "Alright alright. Lets not start a cat fight here. Prove it to me." he locked eyes with the young girl, "Prove to me that you do really see those.._things_." air quoting 'things'.

Sakura pushed herself off the tree and limped toward him, almost tripping over a root. She stopped in front of him and was stung when his shoulders tensed. "I can't. I really can't.." she shook her head tiredly. "because if you don't see the burnt woman behind you-" the puppeteer whipped his head over his shoulder, his eyes scanning the seemingly looming shadows in between trees surrounding the clearing. "-nor the carcass across from us." his eyes flickered toward the ground and glared at the spot when he began to realize her words were getting to him. "Then I can't prove it to you. All I ask is that you trust me." she stepped closer and he refrained from taking a step back. She cupped her hands together and regarded him with pleading eyes and he found himself wanting to help her.

"Fine, fine, fine. Then how do we stop this? These..._things_." shaking his head to relieve the blush creeping on his cheeks.

And that is when another pair of mental bricks kicked in as she realised what she had said before. "You don't. Because.." only she could see them. She was in this alone. She looked up in surprise when Gaara placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"You're not alone. If there is one thing I learned from Naruto is friends are never alone." he gave her a small smile and found herself sharing her own.

Sakura's skirt fell to the floor with a sickening splat. Specks of blood sprayed around her feet. She gripped the sink behind her when she momentarily felt a rush of dizziness. The Sand Siblings waited downstairs in case she was attacked again and because Tsunade failed to inform her that she would be the one to escort them to the party.

She bent to pick up the soiled skirt and winced. She chucked it into the sink, scrubbing it with soap and washing the blood out. She knew Kankuro and Temari still did not believe her, but she hoped they would try. These things could kill and it could kill them too if they were not too careful. She squeezed the water out of it and hung it on a towel bar.

Rolling toilet paper in her hand, she wiped off the blood on the floor and tossed it into the bin. This entire day had been very emotionally draining. She felt the affects now. First she woke up outside, on a bench. With a bit of amnesia. No memory as to how she got there nor as to why she was covered in blood. She finds a pen/torch in her pocket and reclaims bits and pieces of yesterday. Leaves her friends at the bar, possibly worrying Naruto to death. Causes problems between departments. Gets sucked into this nightmare and could possibly get attacked at any unsuspecting moment.

She sighed and looked at the mirror who captured the full blue moon that stood high outside her window. Wait. Moon? She whirled around and moaned, clutching her head. She quickly recovered and stared gaping, blinking several times in case she was dreaming. How could this be? It was almost twelve in the afternoon last time she checked!

the bulb behind her flickered and Sakura froze.

-x-

Kankuro rapped his fingers against the armchair and stared at the bleak wall in front of him. Temari flipped a page next to him, admiring the new fall fashion line. He rolled his eyes and flicked the back cover. "Why are you looking at that. It is just junk anyway."

Temari shot him a look and groaned slightly when she found a pretty coat. "Aww,..why can't it snow in Suna." she closed the magazine and slapped in down next to her, crossing her arms.

"Well you see sister, our climate is very different from the Yuk-"

"Oh shut up, Kankuro!"

Gaara stood, leaning against the wall, shaking his head at their antics.

"So, what kind of girls are you into." he teased. He would never let her live it down.

Temari's face turned red and aimed to hit his head when a loud crash had her running upstairs. Temari tried the door and Kankuro rammed his shoulder with it, blasting it open. All burst inside in to see Sakura on the floor. Her legs curled toward her chest, her head resting in her arms, gripping a knife dripping in blood. Light gleamed off of the four other knifes impaled into the florid wall behind her, dangerously close to her head. Gaara moved toward her, but Temari shot a hand over his chest and made her way over, grimacing with disgust at the blood smeared near the tub. She kneeled down in front of her and carefully unwrapped her white knuckles from the knife. Sakura looked up in alarm, but calmed down at the sight of her.

She looked over her shoulder and spotted Kankuro, who was blushing heavily despite the circumstance and covered her own face. Temari looked up and over her shoulder, yelling. "What the hell are you two still doing here! Get out!" she stood and ushered them out. "She is half naked for God's sakes!" slamming the door shut in Kankuro's face who was about to voice his opinion.

Sakura's hand hovered over her thighs as she knitted her skin underwater. Temari sat across the room in a plush chair. They had taken out the knifes from the wall, wrapping them in a towel and hiding them in the cabinets, hoping no one else would find them. Temari had cleaned up the blood while the blush haired girl prepared the tub.

"What..what did you see?" Temari was not sure what she believed anymore. This whole this was too..surreal to grasp.

Sakura never looked up from her work. " Little faceless...children, running around with gleaming knifes in their hands or at least they _looked_ like children." she frowned. "Their skin was grey. Maybe I should just call them all something, in case anymore come out." she dryly joked, evident she was emotionally drained at this point. "I shall call these 'Grey Children'."

Temari sighed, maybe this might lay their head off of things. "And the..one you ran away from?" in a very dark humor way anyway.

"..it looked like an overly abused dog. No eyes, torn jaw..looked like it had tumors in its legs. I shall call it Teddy!" she stopped "I really do hope I don't run into one of those. Especially the one I ran into in the dark...Straight-Jacket it shall be named and Straight-Jacket it shall be." she just hoped those would be the only ones she would run into.

* * *

_End of Chapter II_

* * *

Feed back is awesome!

I have been emotionally drained before, so this be from my experience. I am left apathetic and lazy.

Ha! I am stuck to the computer story typing and refreshing my school account to get classes. How the wind blows.

Ah and yes, those are silent hill monsters, however I altered them, except Straight-Jacket (Silent Hill: Origins) (Who was a bit altered as well, it is never mentioned they stink, but you know they do throw acid/bile in your face so..eh) and the grey children (Silent Hill). Except in the game they were censored (because they looked like children) and now they are referred to 'Mumblers'. Here is the list.

'Genderless children in the closet' Altered but are based on Ariels. (Silent Hill: Origins)

'abused dog' Altered but are based on Carrions. (Silent Hill: Origins)

I like Silent Hill cause its like something I would create or imagine.

-x-x

Yeah, like I typed in the previous chapter. I revised this chapter a bit. In fact I will be revising all the chapters today and posting a new chapter.


	3. Toilets

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_Chapter III: Toilets_

* * *

Shikamaru twirled his tea and sighed. He did everything in his power to not slump against the table and nap. He sure as hell did not want Ino pinching him awake. He let out another sigh, drowning out Ino's babble. The escorter and the escortees were almost a half an hour late. Loud laughter erupted from the table across from them.

The adults were already getting drunk.

"Ne, Kakashi, where is your little pretty kunoichi?" Anko smirked

"Probably cursing Tsunade considering she forgot to mention she would be escorting the Kazekage." Jiraiya teased causing more laughter from the table.

Naruto's smile faltered at the mere mention of the pink haired girl causing Shikamaru to frown. He noticed her iffy behavior today too.

"So, Sai. How do I look today." Ino moved her head to the side vaunting the pale florid charms and Shikamaru let out yet another sigh. She had insisted they wear nice clothing for the Blue Moon festival outside. Choji did not really mind, he on the other hand was fussed over by his mom who wanted him to dress up nicely for a particular pretty girl. She even gave him a bit of money so he could buy her something _nice_.

Ino lift her long purple sleeves, showing the fine embroidery and Sai watched her for a second, knowing he had to say the opposite of what he thought. "They look.." he noticed Naruto's shoulders tense. "...beautiful..just like you." he thought that was a nice finish. Naruto let out a breath he did not know he was holding and Ino's cheeks turned pink.

"Yes, they are t-truely b-beautiful." Hinata gave a small nod.

"You're dress nicely as well." commented Tenten who had worn a red qípáo with golden brocade. Two red bun ornaments set on her hair. Hinata blushed and hid behind her sleeves. The trinkets in her hair twinkled.

"Yeah! Your dress matches your eyes really well, Hinata!" Naruto nodded and grinned at her, causing her blush to deepen, mumbling a thank you.

"Every lady at this table is beautiful! But no one is as beautiful as my youthful Cherry Blossom!" he jumped from his seat, pumping fistfuls of youth and what not, evoking Tenten to grab the back of his collar and forcibly yank the speeding green rocket back down.

_Huh, speak of the devil. _The Nara mused as Sakura and the Sand Siblings appeared from behind the red curtains, led by a small woman who gestured them toward their table. Naruto sprung from his seat and raced toward Gaara to greet him, while the girls approached Temari and dragged her over. Sakura watched the happy exchanges with feign interest. She really had not wanted to come but it was not fair to the Sand Siblings when they had a welcoming party planned for them. Gaara asked her if they should just cancel, but Sakura insisted they should not.

Dinner went on in happy activity. Choji inhaled his barbecue strips at an incredible rate while Shikamaru was slapped by Ino several times for even closing his eyes to which Temari cheered her on, much to his chagrin. Shino spoke to Hinata quietly and Kiba challenged Narutō on who could gulp down the most pork strips. Sai sat in the middle of them, unintentionally unsettling them with his ever fake smile. Tenten and Neji tried to stop Lee from joining the rivals and choking on any meat.

Kakashi ignored Gai's attempts of challenging him to a drinking contest while Gai grew infuriated of his rival's 'coolness'. Anko's cheeks were flushed, but clearly not as much as Tsunade who was getting reprimanded by Shizune, telling her she had stacks of paperwork flooding her desk and she will whine and complain about it tomorrow and be extra moody because of the all the alcohol today. Jiraya just laughed at Baki who refused to drink with Anko.

Kankuro sat across Choji, trying to see if he could get a strip of pork before the boy's chopstick could snatch it away. Sakura sat in between Gaara and Temari, feeling the most comfortable knowing they knew what she was going through.

Ino watched her from the corner of her eye who seemed to be staring at nothing in particular. She had not said much, only a few words here and there. A nod or two. She bit her lip. She could not help feeling uneasy. There were certain occasions where she would look around the room as if something were to pop around the corner then sigh in relief and relax. "Hey forehead, why didn't you dress up?"

Ino's question had drawn most of the table's attention and Sakura suddenly felt a whole lot edgier. "I didn't have anything to wear." she inwardly winced when it sounded more like a question than a answer.

"You should have told me! We could have gone shopping together today."

Naruto frowned "Yeah you do! What about that red one you wore last time! I thought it looked really pretty on you."

"That one...I just honestly didn't want to dress up. I think I look okay in this. What does it matter?" Sakura sighed. Naruto watched her, she had been acting odd since breakfast, even though he did not see her for the rest of the day until now. He watched her fiddle with the pale pink fabric. He would expect her dress in something fancy like Ino, Tenten or Hinata, but she was wearing her combat clothes..not that there is anything wrong with that. Maybe he was just reading too much into it.

Seemingly satisfied with her answer, most returned to their chat while others could not help but to question her defensive behavior. Temari watched Sakura fidget with her fingers. She looked so small. Like a child who knew they had done something wrong and felt guilty about it. Yet that notion did not apply here. She had been so languid and apathetic the entire way here. Something so out of character for someone like Sakura. She knew the girl was paranoid, even as she sat in a brightly lit room with friends. She knew she was still scared to be alone and the blond knew that as of now, that was when she was most vulnerable.

"Hey. Why don't you eat something? It might help." Temari watched with a warm smile when she nodded and moved to get a strip of pork, to which Choji paused for her to take some. Much to Team Ten's surprise and Kankuro's irritation. Sakura offered Gaara some, who politely declined and Temari felt a pang of sadness. She watched her offer Kankuro whose face lit up and eagerly took some. She did not deserve this. Any of this.

Sakura plopped back down and sighed. Maybe Temari was right. Maybe she just needed to eat and then her nerves might calm. She picked up the pork strip and chewed, eyes glittered with sparkles. "Man, Choji these are really good! I can see why you like them." earning a light blush and smile from him. Some how Ino found the tension lift off her shoulders. It was the first real smile she had seen all day.

"Isn't it Sakura!" agreed Naruto who was just as happy to see her smile. Sakura ate happily, enjoying listening to the conversation between Gaara and Naruto.

Why she did not do this sooner was beyond her. She stood and walked over to Naruto's side to the tray of sweet salmon.

_'But Mommy'_

"What?" Sakura blurted out and Kiba and Sai looked up at her.

"What?" Kiba swallowed down his food.

"Did you say something?"

"Um...no?"

"Oh..I could have sworn.." she shrugged and scooped up a handful of rice.

"I read in this one book people who start to hear things might suffer from sci-" Sai tried hard not to gag on the bread roll she shoved into his mouth. He watched her lean close to his face, emerald eyes piercing.

"Don't bring up mental disorders in front of me. Don't compare me with mental disorders. I am not in the mood for your crap and I certainly don't need your crap." she snapped. Her fingers whitening from her grip on the plate.

"Um..Sakura, your plate is going to..burst." the table was silent, watching the exchange. Naruto watched her with worry and glared at Sai. Sakura stood up and sat in her seat, completely ignoring the looks Ino sent her.

She felt bad. She should apologize to Sai later, but it is just she finally felt 'free' and now she was on high alert again. Hearing things? Just great. She thinks she would be schizophrenic if it were not for the knifes the grey children left.

Why her? Why her of all people? Why was this happening and how could she stop it? She could not go on living like this for the rest of her life. Not in fear. Not like this. She had to help Naruto get Sasuke back. She had to help him grow stronger and protect him from danger. How could she if she knew at any moment she could be attacked? In the bathroom, at the hospital, on the streets? She could not have Temari or Ino or anyone accompanying her to the bathroom just because she could not be left alone. They had lives and Temari had to go back to Suna eventually.

She would only cause emotional drain and anxiety. How would she sleep at night? How did she know they would not come in her dreams? In the shadows of her room. She let out a whimper and clutched Gaara's sleeve. He looked down at her and sighed. He leaned and spoke almost inaudibly to her. "Do you wish to leave?"

Sakura shook her head and tried to stop her bottom lip from quivering. "No. I'm fine." she leaned against him and tried to stop the flow of what would soon be a river of tears. "It's nothing really...I'm..just tired." she closed her eyes and a single tear escaped.

"What..do you see?" he was almost afraid he would bring up something worse.

"I...hear a.." a faint thumping noise reached her ears and Sakura tried to pinpoint where. She looked around her and even ducked under the table. Gaara watched her, earning questioning looks from his sister. She suddenly stopped and blanched.

"..heart." pumping in front of her was a human's heart, surrounded by grains of rice. Her mouth suddenly went dry. "Gaara...what's on my plate?"

He watched her with concern and locked eyes with his sister. "..salmon."

"I thought so.." her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she went limp. Gaara instantly caught her and the entire table sprung alarming the adults.

Sakura groaned. Her arms felt like they were about to be pulled out of their sockets. There were voices arguing.

_'No!'_

She found herself staring at a worn out wooden planks. Colossal harsh hands gripped her wrist, dragging her from her spot. She struggled, her arms strangely weak, and dug her feet into the floor. She tried to yank back, keep herself from being pulled away.

_'I don't want to!'_

What is that voice? Who is there? Help! She felt strange. In fact her entire body felt strange. She felt small and scared. Her clothing felt constricting. Like how dresses made her feel. Her feet felt strapped down. She caught glimpse of blue. Long blue sleeves covered her arms. White faded stockings pinched her legs and these strange little black shoes covered her stubby feet. Black coating chipped and cracked, peeling away into the grey material underneath.

_'Do what mommy tells you, now'_

This voice did not belong to anyone she knew, Yet she knew who it belong to. Like a dream where you do not know why that is, but you somehow know what it is. Maybe this all a dream, but it felt so real. There was another voice in the room sounding frighten and so small, pleading 'no'. Sakura soon realized it was her mouth pouring out emotions. She tried to gain control over it, but it continued like it had a mind of its own.

'I don't want to do it!' she yanked herself from 'mother's' clutches and looked at her. The woman might have been in her mid fifties or sixties. High cheek bones, sunken cheeks, narrow nose, pale skin. A grey veil curtaining her short ash brown hair. Medieval dark brown ceremonial robes cloaked her. She stood bare foot. A black and red striped tie hung loosely around her neck.

'It would make everyone happy and it is for your own good too.'

What would? Who is everybody else?

'Oh, but mommy. I just want to be with you. Just two of us. Please understand.'

'Oh yes, I see...Maybe mommy has been wrong,' Sakura inexplicably felt weight lift off her shoulders. 'Why didn't I see this before? There is no reason to wait.' the woman's words became distorted and she felt her smile vanish and fear well up inside of her. She watched on in alarm when thin black tendrils crawled and snaked their way into her vision, obscuring until she found herself facing the ceiling. Red and orange lanterns brought red dots to her vision and Naruto's hair tickled her face.

"Mmm..Naruto?" the blond snapped his head up and smiled. His eyes slightly red. Had he been crying?

"Naruto! You idiot! Get off." a hand shot out and shoved his face away. Sakura looked to Tsunade who sat next to her. She tried to sit up, but she just gently pushed her head down. "Nah ah, you get some rest."

"But I feel fine. Honestly."

"You should have seen her." spoke Jiraiya who stood next to a sulking Naruto. "The minute you went out like a sack of potatoes, she sobered up and went into mother hen mode."

Sakura smiled at the glare her teacher sent the Sannin. She then suddenly realized that her friends and several teachers were missing. "Ah, they were sent into another room, seeing as Lee was annoying the hell out of Tsunade. You should have had listened to Shizune. Alcohol makes you moody." Jiraya spoke.

"Even Kakashi?" he nodded. "Then why is Naruto here?" the said blond's head snapped up and regarded her with a hurt expression.

"Sakura! How could you say that!" he pouted and She smiled at him, reaching over to ruffle his hair

"I only said that because everyone else is not here."

He smiled and puffed out his chest. "I had to be with my Sakura. To make sure she is okay!"

"He snuck in." and Naruto's chest deflated.

"Could we come in..?" Their attention snapped toward Ino whose head popped out from behind the shoji door. Sakura nodded and Ino stepped through along with Hinata who looked at her friend in worry. The door slammed open and Lee bounded out shouting for the blush haired girl and ran to tackle her, but Tenten caught his collar before he had any chance to.

Tsunade stood and Ino took her place. Her friends surrounded her. Kakashi knelt down next to her asking if she was feeling well to which she nodded and thanked him for his concern. Ino reached over and brought her into a hug. "You really scared me there forehead girl." she pulled away "Try not out win Choji next time" she teased.

"Are you f-feeling b-better?" Hinata let out a soft sigh of relief when she nodded. "G-good. I'm glad."

"How long was I out?" she noticed Gaara standing away from them, His back leaning against the wall and his arms crossed over his chest._ I wonder if he...god I hope not._

"Five minutes." Tsunade crossed her arms "Nothing too bad..." she sent Sakura almost a knowing look._ I really hope he didn't._

"So, what happened forehead?" time to lie.

"I'm just tired...I was fixing this woman's radio and it nearly took most of my day." she laughed sheepishly. Alright so it is half a exaggerated lie. Sakura tried to not to wince at the non-believing looks they sent her way. Her eyes suddenly lit up and she stood, the world almost whirling.

"Maybe you should rest." suggested Neji. "Here I'll take you home." he stood along with the rest.

"No!" Both Narutō and Sakura yelled, sharing questioning looks. "I mean..." she looked away from him, missing the blush that appeared on his cheeks." If we are done here. Why don't we go.." she spotted a brochure, reading 'Blue Moon Festival' "..go to the festival! Yeah! I been meaning to get some mochi." she finished quickly when they began to follow her line of view.

They watched her and Sakura felt her smile beginning to hurt. Anko rubbed her chin thought and grinned, hooking her arm with Baki "Nice one kid! C'mon mister. Lets get some dango."

"Wait who is gonna pay?" Kiba suddenly blurted out and everyone shared looks before they scattered. Sai was pushed around, face passive and unable to decided what to do.

"Oh well, I think I should go." Kakashi smiled under his mask, disappearing in a puff of smoke, leaving Gaara, Sakura, Sai and Baki. Sakura let out a loud sigh and watched Baki sulk and trudge over to the front. She turned to Gaara and he pushed himself off the wall, following her into a small hallway leading into the restrooms.

Sai watched them go. Naruto appeared from the front walking passed the gloomy jonin and bounded over to the artist. "Hey Sai, is Sakura here?"

He nodded. "Yes, she went to go make-out with the Kazekage." he had read in a book once that when two people were in a relationship, eye contact was all that was needed to ask for a private make-out session. He watched with interest as Naruto's eyes and mouth went wide.

"WHAT!"

Gaara leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. "You should try not reacting like that. I am obviously not the only one who noticed."

Sakura blushed and bit her lip. "I panicked. I don't want anyone finding about this. Who knows how they might react."

"You shouldn't underestimate them. You should tell-"

"Tell them what! Tell them I see monsters from something out of a nightmare? That they choose to attack me at random? That I hear things? My food turns into human organs? That I now get out of body dreams!" she had not meant to snap. He stayed with her after all. He believe in her, but how was she sure that the rest would and would not diagnose her insane? She looked at her feet. Most of all she did not want to worry them. They have enough with the band of criminals and Naruto's safety to worry about her running into another abused dog.

"Out of body..?"

"It was me, but I couldn't control my actions. It was almost like a memory. Someone else's memory."

"Hmm.."

"Gaara?"

"Yes?"

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close. His eyes widen in surprise. "This really means a lot to me. You don't know how alone I felt."

He smiled and slipped his arms around her. "I think I do."

"It's just.." her voice cracked and her eyes burned with tears. "It's so hard. I feel like I am going insane."

"You won't. You're strong. You have me, you have Naruto and you have your friends who will do anything in their power to protect you." he rubbed her back as her tears dampened his clothes. "Remember that Naruto and I have dealt with demons of our own. Literally. Fearing everyday they might take over at any minute." for some reason Sakura found he was referring more about himself than Naruto.

Sai watched Naruto hide and peek behind a tall fringe of bamboos. He sneaked next to him, startling the wits out of him and spotted the blush haired girl and the Kazekage embracing each other. "Damn it Sai!" the blond glared at him. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" he watched in alarm when he suddenly stood up and yanked him back down. "What the hell are you doing! Are you trying to get us caught!" he hissed.

"Why are you peeping on them?" he watched the blond. "Are you afraid he is not a pussy like you?"

Naruto gave him an incredulous look and somehow managed to crush the urge to beat him to dust. "You know Sai, you got to work on your people skills." he gritted his teeth as he watched the pair. He felt anger surge within him and jealousy rise to the roof. He yelped when Sakura pulled away and he ducked down behind the stretched dark stone box, pulling down the passive artist with him.

Sakura's eyes roamed out the small hallway. "What is it?" Gaara's sand shifted inside his gourd, ready to strike.

"Nothing..although I could have sworn...maybe its just my nervousness." she smiled, patting her friend's shoulder. "..uh..I have to go to the restroom..but I can't be alone...but you can't go in there yourself..."

Gaara nodded catching her drift. "I'll go in there if necessary." Sakura watched him in surprise. He lifted an invisible delicate eyebrow. "What?"

She sighed and smiled at him, playfully pinching his cheek. "You're so cute and innocent. Unlike most men I know." she growled slightly, leaving him befuddled. She stepped through the restroom's threshold and took a deep breath. She could do this. She could do this. Sakura approached the black and white mosaic stalls repeating the mantra in her head.

Pressing down the handle Sakura exited the stalls, the rush of water broke through the silence of the facility. She scrubbed and rinsed her hands under the motion sensored faucet, drying them with paper towels and throwing them into the bin. She felt tense the entire time she did so. Stealing quick glances at the mirror in case something loomed behind her.

She pulled the knot loose on her headband and inspected the small bald spot. One of the main reasons she wore her combat clothes was because of the patch of hair those 'children' ripped from her scalp. It would seem rather odd for her to wear her headband without them and she really did not have time to primp herself up. Not that she wanted to anyhow. Right now it was time to take precautions. Wearing pokkuris while out running a abused dog was not within her agenda.

She could not have Ino or Naruto or Tsunade wondering and questioning her about it. Although she had a hunch Tsunade knew more than she led on, however she did not think she would even come close as to guessing what was _really_ going on. She placed the headband back on her head, giving the knot ears a nice tug. Who knows, it might save her from a claw injury to the head.

A sudden squishy noise had her eyes snapping around the room. She felt the blood drain her face. The paint from the walls chipped and peeled, revealing a rust stained tiled wall underneath. The fleshy emitting chunks squirmed off the walls like maggots, vanishing into nothing. Something brushed against her hand and she looked back to find crimson tendrils bleeding from underneath the surface of the mirror and latching on to the glass. The lights above her flickered dangerously. She slowly backed away as the floor below her cracked and stained. She found her voice temporarily leave her before she screamed for Gaara.

He instantly barreled through the door and stopped short, his eyes widening with fear. "Please tell me you see this too! Please tell me!" the tendrils latched themselves to the surface of the sinks, drenching them in blood. Sakura immediately moved away, standing back to back with Gaara whose sand poured out of the gourd. They watched on as the room rearrange itself completely.

The black and white mosaic tiles chipped off and vanished to the ceiling. The toilet rolls burned away into ashes and the stainless steel toilets stained and cracked into pieces. Everything peeled and melted into the ceiling like upside-down rain.

Sakura was aware of the dull siren in her head that began when everything changed. Her heart skipped several beats when bathroom door slammed open and bursting in the room were her Teammates, freezing at the chaos around them. Narutō was about to question it all when the siren projected itself out and cut through the fleshy sounds that were beginning to grate on Sakura's sanity.

She felt lightheaded and her knees buckled beneath her. She was vaguely aware of her friends dropping down like flies before it was lights out.

* * *

_End of Chapter III_

* * *

Ah...my eyes are dry.

I have found it a bit draining and difficult to write so many characters at once. However I can handle four.

And for a shocker this one didn't have little split sessions.

Yes! Kurtulmak , thank you very much I appreciate your thoughts. I was actually a little concern if I grasp the horror mood well. I tried to write while trying to scare myself as well with the ideas that were flowing through my head but I was troubled when I did not feel the fear myself.

I have found sitting in the dark in a small room leading into a hallway with a large mirror on the side very inspirational when coming up with the creep factor. Especially when my eyes begin to manifest shadows creeping here and there and even manifesting someone in the mirror or creeping by it.

As for why I spell Narutō like this..I can honestly say I typed it like that because it looked interesting. I am not familiar with the Japanese or Chinese characters, but thank you for the insight and I'll change it if it confuses readers.

I really have problems with this site's program, because I tidy it all up nicely but when I submit my chapter; sentences or words are suddenly cut off. It is ridiculous. Like so, "_The walls and tiles where white and intact, exactly how they were this glass in front of her was clean and unblemished by rust and dirt._"

This was not how I typed it. I fixed it though. And another thing, when I first submitted the story, I categorized it in the crossover section, but it kept putting silent hill as the first category and Naruto as the second therefore placing Alessa as the first character and Sakura as the second. So I just decided to leave it as just Naruto.

Yes I mixed some elements between silent hill: origins and silent hill 3 with the transforming rate AND I know the siren does not happen a minute after the transformation starts, but this is fanfiction. It's gonna be different here.

Speaking of toilets. I found this robotic toilet (for 'men') that holds your penis for you while you pee. I giggled madly until I imagined it malfunctioning on me and holding me captive and I couldn't help but to laugh some more!

Ah! and as always. Feedback is most appreciated.

-x-x-

I want to watch some Masterpiece Mystery! Or a Sherlock Holmes case.

Still revising.

Nyan nyan nyan-

wait that's not right.


	4. Twisted Clips

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_Chapter IV: Twisted Clips_

* * *

Sakura's eyes fluttered opened and she immediately sprung up into a sitting position when all she saw was pitch black. Her heart gave a jolt and thumped in her chest. Her hands roamed around her. Tiles. She had woken up on the floor. Past events flooded in her head and she slowly rose, but something prevented her from calling out for her friends.

Her hand slipped into her thigh holster and she brushed her finger against the fine points of her arsenal until it came in contact with a blunt surface. She grasped the silver torch and pulled it out, aiming the light in front of her. White light bounced off the glass toward the wrapped face of a reddish glossy skinned nurse looming behind her. She gasped and whirled around, stopping the incoming thick needle syringe aimed for her neck. She tightened the grip on the nurse's wrist, crushing the bone underneath. The nurse snapped its head back uttering no cry of pain and the syringe fell from its fingers. Sakura took the time to deliver a powerful spin heel kick to its stomach and the nurse slammed into the stalls behind it, toilet water quickly soaking through its uniform.

A flicker of movement had her eyes snapping toward another glossy skinned nurse whose robust cleavage jiggled as it staggered toward her. Sakura's body froze when she realized the cloth wrapped around its was in fact its own skin that was stretched and creased. Dirty white pumps stumbled closer and Sakura could not get out of her frozen state.

Sakura felt the fine point of the thick needle poke her artery and her fist smashed through the nurse's face. Bones fracturing and crushing underneath. Muscle strings snapped and blood sprayed on Sakura's face. The syringe clatter ominously on the floor and the nurse's cap flew off its head from the force of the blow. Sakura tried not to gag as the corpse slumped against her, weighing down on her outstretched arm Blood traveled down her forearm, dewdrops collected at the tips of her fingers, splattering on the cracked tiled floors below.

She tore her eyes away and slipped her arm out of the corpse's head. Instantly springing away and spazzing her hands in a shiver of disgust as it fell at her feet. Blood pooled underneath the large gaping hole of its head, crawling through the crevices of the floor.

Sakura's teeth gripped the silver torch as she rubbed her arm raw under the running water. She scrubbed her face and turned off the faucet, flicking off the dewdrops and wiping her hands on her clothes. She gripped the torch and aimed the light around. The restroom was cracked and filthy. Blood like stains coated the walls and rust grew on the large mirror. She hopped over the nurse and reached her hand toward the knob. She stepped into a empty dark corridor and swung the light around making sure no nurse stood around the corner. Grating floors underneath unsettled her. She was afraid to point the light down in case she would find a mutated face staring up at her. She took a deep breath and crept down the hallway, trying a few doors, but frowning when she found them locked.

**x-x-x**

Gaara's eyes snapped open, blinking away the light that flooded his vision. He was mounted on a carousel horse, slowly rotating in a wave like motion around the large pillar aligned with golden lit light bulbs and childlike carvings. An array of blood stained deformed demonic looking horses galloped with him. Their hand painted turquoise and gold saddle barely recognizable.

The rust-covered platform underneath stirred as he hopped off the horse. His footsteps rippled movement under the surface of the floor, squirmed away like bloody maggots. He stepped off the rickety grating steps and stopped, his hand snapped behind him when he did not feel the curves of his gourd press down against his back and cursed.

He scanned around for it, but could not sense the presence of his sand at all except for the dark entities that roamed this place. This entire area, from the eroded plate with the engravings '_Happy Carousel_' nailed on the ticket booth to the rust on the grating ground below.

Above him the sky was dark, no moon and no stars in sight, like a thick sheet of darkness. A light veil of fog rolled around him giving him a sense of a ghost town. He moved along, the light provided by the carousel fading in the distance leaving him in total darkness.

He needed to find a map and quick.

He needed to leave this place and find Sakura, unless she was here, which he doubt it. He could not sense her signature, even if she did masked it, something in his gut told him she was not in the park, but far away. He scaled an old roof of a ice cream stand and stood tall, squinting his eyes for any source of light. He worried for his friend. Her psyche was not the most stable. He had been with her when she saw those _things_ in the forest. The blood drained from her face and her heart visibly bulged in her chest. By the time they made it to the restaurant, she had been already emotionally drained and cracking some morbid jokes that no one really laughed to except her.

Naruto would not have it so easy either. He became utterly terrified when there was mere mention of ghosts or the supernatural. Even as he tried to puff out his chest about it, he always covered his ears to avoid hearing ghost stories. As for their teammate, he did not know much, but after while anyone could end up anxious in a place like this.

Lights suddenly flickered on in the distance. Light bulbs framed a large billboard with bold rocky text reading '_Mountain Coaster_'. He narrowed his eyes, someone else had to be around to operate that contraption. Someone had to be around for that carousel to be running or could it be just this place's doing? If that were the case, then one thing was for certain; they were in the world where all of Sakura's monsters manifested from. That mere idea tightened his chest and had him speeding across the amusement park.

Gaara cursed this realm's lack of light. He had been running, darting from roof to roof when he did not notice he had stepped on to a damaged roof until his foot slipped through the large crack and the roof collapsed under him. He tried to get away, but it was far too late and he landed on the wreckage. Old splintered planks painfully poked his back and few broken pieces dangled from the roof. He huffed, swatting away the dust that wafted into his nose and threw a strew the debris pinning his body, ignoring the splinters that dug into his fingertips.

He stood up, wincing at the sharp pain in his side. He snapped his hand down and pressed it against his waist, alarmed when a warm sticky substance quickly soaked through his clothes and stained his palm. "Damn it." he cursed, stumbling off the detritus and gripping the table in front of him.

Black velvet draped the table underneath his whitening grip. Three lit candles stood on a old-fashioned oxidized candlestick holder. An old Egyptian rug stood under his feet. Grey stone tiles under the wreckage he left behind. Wooden trimmed and forest green brocade walls surrounded him, corroded by this realm's influence. Across the table, behind the Victorian chair, wallpaper peeled, revealing the oxidized chain linked fence underneath. An antique armoire stood near the corner, its glass doors revealing nothing of use.

His eyes traveled to the obsidian and crimson crystal ball whose colors swirled and did nothing else. He clutched his side and looked at the Victorian chair near him with a longing look, but he tore his eyes away and looked around for a door. He straighten his back, trying his best to ignore the chastening pain and proceeded forward, stepping out of the '_Fortune House_'.

The bent metal gate creaked as it swung open and Gaara staggered on his own two feet, catching himself on a lit cast iron lamppost. He rested his forehead against the freezing metal and smiled in spite of himself. Things just shot to hell.

This park just seemed to grow bigger and bigger like some vast forest. But hell how would _he_ know how large this place was? He was not even certain where he even was. The thick darkness at this height veiled any light from the distance. He could not move much without white dots exploding in his vision. He did not trust these building's durability and he was much more vulnerable for an attack. If he was attacked, but he knew that sooner or later he would be.

He stood there for a while, his legs wanted to buckle from under him and his eyelids felt ridiculously heavy. The cold air numbed his wound and bit the tip of his nose.

Hairs on the nape of his neck stood and Gaara lurched his body out of the way just in time for a colossal fist to strike the pole. The metal crumpled under the blow like tin foil and left the post looking bent and abstract.

Gaara kneeled on the grating ground, huffing and puffing from the mere exertion of jerking his body around. This was not good. Not good at all. He hid in the shadows, blinking the white dots away and ignoring the throbbing pain in his waist, and watched with wide eyes as the sutured bodied monster use its marred forearms and its fist like legs to drag its body around. The flickering light glossed its patches of thick greasy hair and accentuated the oddly bent neck. Gaara darted behind a bin just as more gorilla-like monsters appeared from the shadows of the park.

Was this what Sakura saw? He gulped down the anxiousness building in the pit of his stomach and harden his eyes. He needed to find his blush haired friend _now_ and _fast_.

He grimaced, darting across them and pulling out five kunais, hurtling explosive tags at the closest monsters, embedding themselves into their chests. He rolled behind a filthy oxidized bin and pressured his hand against his side, trying to drone out the hindering pain.

He ducked his head just as singed limbs and rotten chunks of flesh flew, splattering on the ground around him. Goosebumps prickled his skin and he sprung off the ground, feeling sweat glisten his neck when another sutured fist slammed down on the bin, crumpling it like a can of pop and smashing it flat. His heart pounded in his chest, he felt the fist ghost passed his body in that one.

He landed a few feet away, dodging another gorilla-like monster who barreled toward him from behind. He was not the best at taijutsu and he felt rather defenseless without his sand, but he had to make due. He was not Kazakage for nothing. He spun heel kicked the monster in its gut, sending it reeling and slamming into another. Both stumbled over each other's limbs and crashed into a stone wall. Rubble caved and crushed the monsters.

The metal vibrated under his feet as the last three's fists thundered around him, denting the grating ground below. He ducked every move with agility that would even impress Gai and moved his hands in a series of hand-signs. Four clones emerged from the smoke, slightly stunning the sutured beasts. Each clone leaped at them and proved to distract them as the Kazekage thought fast.

His world swayed and the muscles in his side trembled. He did not know how much longer he could go on like this. It was only a matter of time before this commotion drew the attention of others and Gaara feared he may not live to see his village and his friends again. He tried not doing much and hiding so he would not exert so much out of his throbbing side. He winced when one of his shadow clones was destroyed. His sea foam eyes scanned the area, bullets of sweat stung his vision and his heart gave a jolt when another clone poofed from existence.

His eyes narrowed at the rubble and a light bulb flared in his mind. Gaara closed his eyes and lifted the debris into the air and wavered. It was only a matter a time before he would collapse.

Another clone dissipated and his concentration slipped, the powder seeped down into the grating grounds, falling into a dark abyss. He cursed and lifted an army of rocks. He ignored when the last clone cut itself off from his conscious and concentrated. The thundering monsters headed his way were just distant hums in his head, even as they drew close, Gaara's concentration did not falter. Even if six swollen fists rose above his head and swung down, he did not stop. Only when their knuckles just barely tickled the cowlick that stood the most erect than most of the strands on his red head, did he strike. His eyes snapped open and sand seized the monsters in prisons, crushing their forms from this realm and any other realm following this one.

The grey 'sand' now chunky and useless, oozed down the drain and Gaara closed his eyes and let out a loud sigh.

**x-x-x**

Sakura's heels clanked madly against the grating floors, making her wince at the excessive racket. She skidded a corner. The edge of her heel caught itself on one of the grids and her world toppled. The skin on the tip of her chin shredded off and the silver torch flew from her hand. She watched with wide eyes as everything else seemed to slow down. "No!" she snapped her hand out, but it was too late. The pen slipped passed her fingers and disappeared through the grids. Terrified eyes watched the light descended into the thick darkness below.

Sakura laid there stunned in complete darkness, vaguely aware she should be running for her life. "No." she whispered. "No! No! No!" her palms banged against the grate. Tears of frustration leaked from her eyes and a sob escaped her.

Metal groaned in the hallway behind her and her ears cringed. Sakura scrambled to her feet, desperately seeking a unlocked door. She whimpered as the groaning drew near and the endless hallway stretched. She kept looking back over her shoulder to see nothing but shadows. Yet as her mind continued to go into a state of panic, the shadows provoked her even further.

She moved forward bumping into something, she let out a yelp and covered her mouth. Her heart skipped a couple beats and Sakura suddenly wanted to just end her life right then there before she faced anymore horrors. Confusion surfaced when the thing in front of her did not retaliate and her hand hesitantly reached out to quickly pat it down. She felt relief overwhelm her when she felt leather, bars, handles and wheels. But what was a wheelchair doing in the middle of a hallway?

The groaning rounded the corner and stopped. Sakura's body went rigid, mentally berating herself for being so goddamn stupid. She gritted her teeth to keep them from chattering and closed her eyes, calming her hitched breathing. Her small frame trembled and sweat poured from her scalp, rivulets tickled the tip her nose and she bit the inside of her cheek. She was doing every thing in her power not to move to scratch it nor break out into a scream.

The silence was killing her and she was sure whatever was trailing after could hear her heart thunder. What was it with this place? They just kept spawning and spawning. More nurses staggered after her and they seemed to be getting stronger and stronger. Stealthier and stealthier. To the point she had to be forced to use chakra and a lot of it.

When she first came to, she thought the nurse was human but as she soon realized they were not and Sakura felt fear overcome her as a paling realization hit like a ton of mental bricks. She was in that '_place_'. The place where she first encountered the 'Straight-Jacket' in the hall. Where these monsters descended from. It was their _own_ world.

In here she could not find rest from them. In here she was alone with no friends around the keep her sane and help her. She was alone with no chance of getting out. An image of a two smiling blonds flashed in her mind and Sakura found distress settle in. She will never see them again. She wanted to thank Gaara for sticking with her and not abandoning her. Even though she knew she was emotionally draining him and his siblings.

The empty wheelchair next to her whined away, bumping into the corner wall and the groaning faded into loud clanging. Sakura's eyes snapped open and she tried to get away, stumbling over her own haste and her back colliding with the floor. She whimpered pitifully, scrambling away until her back hit the wall. She cowered, arms shielding over her head. Eyes wide with fear. The clanging seized her and a gut wrenching scream ripped through the empty hall.

* * *

End Chapter IV

* * *

Cliffhanger? I do not always know.

Feedback is always appreciated.

Do not mess with me fandom software!

I must catch up on my Animation projects.

-x-x-

And caught up with my Animation projects I did. Never again am I lagging it.

I like drawing, coloring, painting, sculpting, crafting, animating. It comes natural to me.

Let's just remember one thing mate...I am lazy.


End file.
